1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving pixels and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving pixels that may increase a viewing angle and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may have many advantages including being thin and having low electric power consumption. Therefore, LCD devices may be used in monitors, laptop computers, cellular phones, and large televisions.
An LCD device includes an LCD panel to display an image using the light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form to display an image.
In order to increase the viewing angle, each pixel of the LCD panel may include a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode such that voltage levels applied to the first and second pixel electrodes are different from each other. However, when each pixel includes the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode, a patterning process for forming the first and second pixel electrodes may become more complicated and the aperture ratio may be reduced.
Recently, a time division voltage-applying method to increase the viewing angle has been developed to solve the above-mentioned problems. In the time division voltage-applying method a first voltage and a second voltage lower than the first voltage are sequentially applied to the same pixel in each frame, thereby increasing the viewing angle.
However, when a voltage applied to the pixel is inverted in each frame, voltages applied to pixels having the same polarity have the same voltage level, even though the pixels are driven by the time division voltage-applying method. Accordingly, afterimages may occur.